1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bag supporting structures and more particularly to a partially disassembled and manually assembled trash bag holder for supporting a pliable bag in open position.
The use of open top pliable bags, particularly plastic bags, has come into general use for disposing of waste material such as leaves, grass, clippings and garbage which are bagged and the bag top closed by a tie for disposal of the bag and its contents.
The principal disadvantage in the use of such bags or placing waste material therein is that it is difficult for one person to hold the bag top in an open position and place the waste material therein. This invention provides a demountable holder for holding a plastic bag in a top open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally discloses a number of devices for holding flexible bags, such as plastic bags, in top open position by a leg supported frame in which the top portion of the bag is surrounded by the frame.
Some prior patents of this type provide pins on the frame to which the bag is hooked over but have the difficulty of the pins tearing the bag. This is particularly true if the frame and its supporting legs holds the bag in an elevated position with respect to its bottom spaced above the surface of the earth and resulting in the mass of waste material in the bag pulling or tearing the top portion of the bag from its support.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,763 which discloses a rectangular frame which surrounds the top open end of a plastic bag and in which the bag is turned over the perimeter of the frame for holding it in place. The frame being supported above the surface of the earth by a pair of legs mounted on horizontal bases. This device also includes a lid for closing the bag prior to the time of its being tied for disposal.
This invention is distinctive over this and other prior patents by providing a rectangular frame having right angular corners and opposing end portions overhanging the position of its supporting legs over which the top end of a draw string-type open top bag may be placed and in which the draw string maintains the bag in open frame engaged position and prevents the mass of material placed therein from pulling the bag top off the frame.
The frame legs are manually removable from the frame for storage of the holder when not in use. A manually removable hinged top opens and closes the bag during the time it is being filled with trash before disposal.